


The Unusal Tale of Crowley and Aziraphale's Baby

by Captainrogerthat



Series: On Our Side [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Babies, Boys Kissing, Childbirth, Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Hurt Crowley, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining, Platonic Life Partners, Pregnant Aziraphale, Protective Crowley, Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrogerthat/pseuds/Captainrogerthat
Summary: In the aftermath of not-so-much Armageddon, Crowley and Aziraphale find themselves clinging to one another. You know shared life experience, unemployment, family problems, and 6,000 years of  pinning are fantastic qualifications for attraction.In other words, the story of how Crowley and Azirapahle accidentally got married and became parents.





	1. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Необычная история ребенка Кроули и Азирафаэля](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427323) by [HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss)



> The author is currently in the process of reading the book and has watched the television adaptation to hopefully create a fusion of the respective cannon.

>  
> 
> This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
>  This thing called love, I must get round to it  
>  I ain't ready  
>  Crazy little thing called love  
>  This thing (this thing)  
>  Called love (called love)  
>  It cries (like a baby)  
>  In a cradle all night  
>  It swings (woo woo)  
>  It jives (woo woo)  
>  It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
>  I kinda like it  
>  Crazy little thing called love
> 
>  
> 
> \- A Crazy Thing Called Love, Queen

 

As Aziraphale waited on a park bench, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine, a realization dawned on the Angel the moment he caught sight of his oldest friend. “I love him.” His brain began to freak out, “Holy shit, wow. I’ve always loved him. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck fuck.” Aziraphale felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. [1]

 

“Angel, are you alright?”, Crowley asked, concern bled through his entire posture.

 

 

He lowered his sunglasses enough for Aziraphale to see his beautiful yellow eyes.

 

 

“Oh, dear boy. Just overthinking is all.” Aziraphale gave him a soft smile.

 

 

Crowley was unconvinced as he blew out a frustrated breath. He sat besides Aziraphale, close enough their thighs were touching.

 

 

Aziraphale was suddenly hyper aware of how tactile Crowley was and always had been. They were both look at each other, feeling like something was off.

 

 

“Can I tempt you to lunch?”

 

 

“The Ritz? Our usual table.”

 

 

“It’s a date, angel.”

 

 

“You’re too good to me, darling.”

 

 

“You’re my best friend.”

 

 

“As you are mine.”,Aziraphale whispered.

 

 

As they walked through St. James Park, their hands bumped against each other. An urge of temptation swept across Aziraphale’s mind, he took Crowley’s hand in his. The demon’s entire body recoiled, he was wound as tightly as a snake poised to strike.

 

“ _Don’t_.”Crowley said sharply.

 

 

“Crowley, I love you.”

 

 

Crowley wouldn’t make eye contact, he was so upset.

 

 

“Is this a _joke_ to you?”, the Demon hissed.

 

 

“The world nearly ending prompted some soul searching that I should've done earlier......"

 

 

 

"Just get to the fucking point.", Crowley snapped.

 

 

 

"Oh right. I realized I fell in love with you  in Rome, but I knew beyond a doubt in 1941 my feelings for you.”

 

 

 

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”, Crowley’s eyes blink back tears. His voice sounds pained while Aziraphale realizes the weight of the situation.

 

 

 

Their feelings are mutual. It occurs to the angel it’s possible Crowley has loved Aziraphale since the beginning.

 

 

 

"Cause I'm an idiot."

 

 

 

“Loving you is as easy as breathing, Angel.”

 

 

 

“Angels and demons don’t breathe, Crowley.”

 

 

 

“It’s just a phrase.", Crowley rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

“Do you mean it?”

 

 

 

“I am not capable of lying when it comes to you.”

 

 

 

"Oh, dear boy."

 

 

 

“Can I kiss you?”, Crowley asks.

 

 

 

“Do you even have to ask?”

 

 

 

“Consent and mutability are sacred foundations to a healthy relationship.”

 

 

 

”I didn’t realize ethics was an interest of yours, darling.”, The Angel teased playfully.

 

 

 

“I’m a demon, not a monster.”

 

 

Crowley gently kisses Aziraphale, his hands grasping the lapels of the angel’s coat. Aziraphale is equally smitten, hands massaging Crowley’s scalp. Crowley’s heart swells as Aziraphale makes happy, pur-like sounds.  In return, Crowley lets out a stream of content hisses expressing his content.

 

 

They are both wrapped up in each other, the universe feels like it stops for a moment. Somehow the boys just know that nothing is going to be the same again as their vessels become ever entwined with grace. [2] Crowley mircaled a ring onto Azirphale’s finger. A beautiful silver ring with blue diamonds onto the Angel’s ring finger and for himself, a dark grey ring one  half shaped like a snake and the other like an Angel wing.

 

In that moment, God in Her Infinite Wisdom blesses their union and sets into motion something new. Holiness is the perfect unity of more than one becoming one. Holiness has always been in motion, seeking for fractured parts to be made whole. Perhaps the universe has been seeking restoration and wholeness ever since God said, “Let there light.” [3]

 

God asked Metatron to bring the sacred pen and paper to Her immediately as She got to work. That afternoon, an angel and a demon dined at the Ritz, sealing their fate with a kiss and shared affection. 

 

 

“Mine or yours?”, Azirphale asked, as they walked through the busy streets of London. 

 

 

“Yours.”, Crowley answered, knowing for the first time in his entire life he was going home. 

 

 

From the Ritz, they walk to Green Park Station and take the Tube to Piccadilly Circus Station. From the station to Azirphale’s shop is a five minutes walk, and you better believe the boys held hands. Aziraphale always enjoyed walking the busy streets and people watching. Naturally, Crowley liked to humor him and went along with the idea. 

 

 

Crowley volunteered to put on a pot of tea and gather the biscuits while Aziraphale changed into his sleep ware.

 

 

A knock at the door startled Aziraphale, he stopped from going upstairs and went directly to the front door. 

 

 

“How strange, the shop never receives business after 7:30 pm.”

 

 

Aziraphale is flabbergasted to find a angelic delivery man standing on his stoop with a package in hand. 

 

 

“Package for Mr. A.Z Fell.” 

 

 

Azirphale signs on the dotted line and the mailman hands him the package. 

 

_Hello Aziraphale,_

                    _You are favored among celestial beings . Do not be afraid for God is with you. You will conceive in your womb, and give birth to a son. The boy will be nor an angel or a demon, but something new. The power of Holy Spirit will overshadow you and you will deliver in nine months time._

 

 

Aziraphale can only describe the feeling as incredible warmth and love. All of the atoms of his metaphysical body expanding to make room for a womb to carry a baby, their baby. Just as when Crowley and Aziraphale became one, this feels familiar like all their love knits together in the form of a cubby, warm baby. He rests his hand on his stomach, no signs of his miraculous pregnancy yet. Aziraphale wonders how in Heaven is he going to explain all of this to Crowley.

 

 

That’s a problem for future Aziraphale he decides as the Angel makes his way to the parlor for tea.          

 

 

“What kind of biscuits do you want, sweetheart?”, Crowley calls from the kitchen.

 

 

”Jammie Dodgers.”

 

 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

From the moment, he sits on the couch, Crowley knows Aziraphale  is distracted and hiding something. But he says nothing, and offers to pour a cup of tea. 

 

 

And just like that God’s meddling, I mean mysterious work is set into motion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] According to the book, angels are not inherently sexual begins. Presumably, just as angels do not breath, eat or sleep, they do not have a need for reproduction through sex. 
> 
> [2] Their metaphysical beings are joined by the very grace of God. 
> 
> [3] Ever since Eden, the world has been engaged in a struggle between good and evil. Crowley and Aziraphale did not just chose "their side", they created something entire new. This pleased God, She began to do something new, joining together the fractured parts of the Angel and Demon together in full unity with each other and the Divine.


	2. Under Pressure

 

 

> Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn  
>  Why - why - why?  
>  Love love love love love  
>  Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking  
>  Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
>  Why can't we give love that one more chance  
>  Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
>  Give love give love give love give love give love  
>  'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
>  And love dares you to care
> 
> \- Under Pressure, Queen

**12 weeks and two days**

**Pregnancy Symptoms: Fatigue, Cravings, Slight weight gain, soreness.**

During the first trimester, Aziraphale confesses he hasn't seen much physical changes yet. His man-shaped form has always been soft and his stomach straining over his waistline. He notices a slightly more pronounced roundness to his stomach as the Angel struggles to button his waistcoat.

 

When the Angel rests his hand on his stomach, Aziraphale is filled with purpose and he can feel the layers of muscle beneath is skin weaving together to grow his baby.

 

He still had yet to let Crowley in on the secret. Things were going so well, Aziraphale didn't want to ruin things. 

 

 

On the other hand, Crowley was freaking out a little. Aziraphale was glowing with divine light and warmth, more so than usual. He slept more, taking cute little cat naps throughout the day.

 

His craving for sweets increased with each passing day. The strange combinations of overly sweet foods  left him wrinkling his nose in disgust.

 

Naturally, Crowley's life purpose is to fulfill any of Aziraphale’s needs. He is happy to fetch biscuits, ice cream and whatever treats fill his Angel's heart with delight. 

 

Crowley should never admit this to another living soul, but the best part of his day is waking up next to Aziraphale. Their limbs are tangled together, warmth radiating off the Angel.

 

Crowley slithers closer, burying his face against his Angel's shoulder to soak up his warmth.  He hisses contently into Aziraphale’s solid form, letting the Angel place sweet kisses across his exposed skin.

 

 

"Can I tempt you to breakfast?", Crowley asks.

 

 

 

"I'm never one to turn breakfast down."

 

 

 

"What should I make us?"

 

 

 

"How about French toast and bacon?"

 

 

 

"Can do.", Crowley kissed Azairphale's lips gingerly before scampering downstairs to make breakfast. 

 

 

 The Angel once was left alone, sighs frustratingly into his pillow. He can't stand sometimes how sweet and generous of a partner Crowley is.

 

Crowley does not deserved being lied to like this, but Aziraphale can't help but feel a little lost. Who knows if the Demon even wants a baby?  He and the baby have a lot at stake if Crowley were to decided to walk away.

 

 

The Angel sat up and slowly made his way out of bed. Aziraphale  miracled his sleep shirt to fit his expanding middle. He came downstairs and pecked Crowley’s lips before pouring himself a cup of tea.

 

Crowley secretly loved to cook, it made something happy in his brain to care for Aziraphale  in such an intimate way. Aziraphale made happy pur-like sounds watching his husband make breakfast in a kiss the cook apron and sleep pants.  

 

 

It wasn’t long before Crowley put a plate before Aziraphale and encouraged him to eat. They sat enjoying each other’s presence wordlessly over breakfast in the nook as the sunshine shined through the window.

 

Crowley smiled pleased listening to Aziraphale’s pleased sounds watching him eat. Aziraphale helped himself to seconds and they both ate happily. 

 

 

“I need to tell you something.”, Aziraphale announced shyly.

 

 

 

“I’m all ears, Angel.”

 

 

 

“I’m 12 weeks pregnant, Anthony.”

 

 

Crowley’s face was unreadable, he breathed out a short, nervous breath.

 

 

“We don’t exactly have the equipment, sweetheart.” 

 

 

 

“I received an angelic message from God Herself. The Spirit of the Lord overshadowed me.”

 

 

 

”How long have you known?”, the hurt on Crowley’s face is painfully visible and Aziraphale’s stomach turns. 

 

 

“A little over three months.”

 

 

 

”It makes sense. The way your skin is glowing, and your body is changing. The naps, the cravings, the weight gain.” Crowley looks concerned and relived all at once. 

 

 

 

“Are you mad?”, Aziraphale asked.

 

 

 

"About _our_ baby? God, er, Satan, no. I’m mad at you.”

 

 

 

”I was afraid of telling you. I thought you would leave us.”

 

 

“You don’t think I have enough faith?”

 

 

"You are a Demon. It is not exactly within your nature.”

 

 

”Of course, you believe beyond the shadow of a doubt. You were there.”, Crowley hissed. 

 

 

”Crowley?”, Aziraphale’s eyebrows crinkled.

 

 

”You’ve got to learn to put a little faith in me.”, Crowley’s voice is soft. Aziraphale isn’t certain he was supposed to hear that aside. 

 

 

Aziraphale reaches out to touch Crowley’s shoulder. 

 

 

“ _Don’t touch me.”_

 

 

Crowley found his jacket, keys and sunglasses pretty quickly. He was out of the door before Aziraphale  could go after him.

 

The Bentley roared to life and Crowley left Aziraphale behind looking at his idiotic Angel in the rear view minor.

 

Crowley drives mindlessly to his apartment to check on his plants. He channels his frustration into a motivation speech scaring his plants into growing.

 

They tremble as he cares for them. Satisfied Crowley wonders into the living room and collapses onto the couch.

 

His stupid mind plays their argument over and over again in his mind.The Demon closes his eyes, trying to will the tears away.

 

Crowley’s heart aches, a emptiness he hasn’t felt since the day he thought he lost Aziraphale. He kisses his ring, and desperation sets in. 

 

 

“Let them be okay.”, he prayed to namelessly into the universe as Crowley closed his eyes. 

 

 

The Demon fell asleep and began to dream. He found himself in St. James’ Park watching a small dark haired boy with Aziraphale’s blue eyes in an AC/DC t-shirt playing in the grass. 

 

Even his damned soul recognized the boy,  Crowley knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was looking at his son. He and Dream Aziraphale held the boy’s hand walking through the park, stopping to feed the ducks. 

 

A voice spoke to the Demon, “The Spirit is the Lord came upon Aziraphale and blessed you both with a son. Go to him, Crowley. Do not be afraid.”

 

Crowley woke up and as soon as he was awake enough he drove to the bookshop, letting himself in with the key. He found Aziraphale in bed, struggling to keep his attention to read.

 

It seemed both of them were equal restless when the other was not around. It didn't set right with the Demon that they were in disagreement. 

 

Likewise, the Angel acknowledged his role as the deceiver and mourned the hurt he caused his husband by doubting him. 

 

 

“I’m home if you’ll have me.”, Crowley offers as a branch of peace. He kicks off his shoes and slips off his coat when the Angel prompts him to sit on the bed. 

 

 

 

“Come here.” 

 

 

Aziraphale sat the book down and makes space for Crowley to snuggle beside him. 

 

 

“I promise I’ll always come home to you.”

 

 

”I’m so sorry I doubted you, my dear.”, Aziraphale pecked Crowley’s forehead.

 

 

”I’m not going to leave you or our son.”

 

 

”You are a kind and generous lover, Anthony.”, Azirphale whispered, massaging Crowley’s scalp.

 

 

"You are an selfish, idiotic bastard. But you are my mine, Angel.”, Crowley's words full of affection. 

 

 

With Crowley safely tucked against his Angel’s shoulder, Aziraphale  whispers, “The baby and I missed you.”

 

 

”I missed you both.”, Crowley did not dispute the possibility his lime sized son could actually  miss him. But then again, the Demon has no knowledge how angelic pregnancy functions.

 

 

”What changed your mind?”

 

 

”I had a dream and I don’t want to miss our future.” 

 

 

With their argument settled and apologies given, a pregnant Angel and his demonic husband settled down for a lazy afternoon together. 


	3. You’re My Best Friend

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Ooh, you make me live Whatever this world can give to me
> 
> It's you you're all I see
> 
> Ooh, you make me live now honey
> 
> Ooh, you make me live
> 
> Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had
> 
> I've been with you such a long time
> 
> You're my sunshine and I want you to know That my feelings are true
> 
> I really love you
> 
> Oh, you're my best friend
> 
> \- You’re My Best Friend, Queen

**21 Weeks and four days**

**Pregnancy Symptoms: Heartburn, Increased Energy, Fetal Movement,  Discomfort, Weight Gain, Food Cravings, Smell Aversion, Frequent Urination**

 

With Aziraphale well into the second trimester, there was no longer any doubt about his condition. Crowley and Aziraphale were all too aware of how the Angel's body continued to change. Aziraphale gained between ten and fifteen pounds, no longer comfortable in a three piece suit and dress shoes.

 

He happily dressed in a white t-shirt, creme open knit sweater with large buttons, slip on Keds and a pair of maternity khaki pants. Don't you dare tell Crowley, but Aziraphale debated keeping the pants in his wardrobe regularly. 

  

His stomach gave away the fact he was very much pregant with its round, firm shape. Crowley would smite anyone if they dare said a word, but he often rested his hand on the Angel's growing middle.

 

He was very satisfied to see his child growing healthy and strong with each passing week. Aziraphale didn't mind a bit In fact, he welcomed the affection of his demonic husband.

 

The Angel felt the strain of his expanding middle with every step he took, his ankles began to swell, and he experienced  unpleasantness of heartburn for the first time.

 

Not to mention the fact, the Angel rarely has used the restroom the last 6000 years. But it seems carrying a growing fetus puts pressures on one's internal organs.

 

 

With Queen playing softly in the background, Crowley happily drives the Bentley towards Tadfield. With the pressing reality of pregnancy and childbirth, it occurs to the couple it's time to share the news with the rest of the gang. Besides, maybe, just maybe, Anathema would have knowledge of how to deliver a baby. While the couple hasn't really discussed it, they're both a little concerned about the exit strategy. 

 

 

Angels and Demons don't really contact a real estate agent to consider settling down in the quiet countryside. Angels and Demons do not do life together, certainly not marriage and co-parenting. In normal circumstances, fledings and spawns are created, not born.

 

Even the rare cases of Nephilims do not offer the couple any insight into what the labor and delivery of their child could be like. 

 

 

Crowley admits he sort-of fudged up the delivery of the Anti-Christ. He would be the first to argue he and Aziraphale didn't do a terrible job as Godfathers to Warlock. He seems like a pretty normal pre-teenage boy. As for Adam, their fuck up actually saved the entire universe. Adam Young is extremely loved and his parents are very much doting human parents. So their son will be just fine, thank you.

 

 

"Oof.", Aziraphale breaks the silence as he rubs his expanding middle. 

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 

 

"Your kid sure knows just where to kick." 

 

 

 

"Wait, why is my kid when he does something annoying?"

 

 

 

"I presume spawns have horns and hooves.",Aziraphale  teased playfully. 

 

 

 

"Well, you forgot about the fact he'll have a tail.",Crowley's sunglasses were just low enough on his nose for Aziraphale to see his eyes. 

 

 

"That'll make diaper changes challenging."

 

“Guess, we should start making holes for the tail in his clothes and diapers.”

 

"He won't really have a tail or scales right?", Aziraphale started to sound worried.

 

 

 

"I'm teasing, sweetheart. Though I hope he has your eyes."

 

 

 

"Oh, Anthony. I like your beautiful eyes."

 

 

  
"You don't mean that. Humans malfunction and freak out when they see my eyes. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, let alone our kid."

 

 

 

"I find your serpentine features endearing, darling." 

 

 

 

"I pray he's a normal boy."

 

 

Aziraphale squeezed Crowley's hand, "I'm sure he will be." 

 

 

Crowley pulls into Anathema and Newt's driveway, parking the Bentley with a revered care before getting out of the car. He saunters over to Aziraphale's side of the car and helps him out.

 

He kisses the Angel's forehead and leads the way up the stone pathway to the cottage. The Demon grimaces a little crossing under the horseshoe but manages to get into the house feeling a little itchy. 

 

Anathema is waiting for them as the couple finds the front door unlocked. They are welcomed into the kitchen by Newt, and find a pot of tea already prepared. Anathema offers an assortment of biscuits and Aziraphale happily accepts. 

 

"How are you and Thou-Shall-Not-Touch-Electronics Pulsifer doing?"

 

 

"How about we cut out the niceties and find out why you urgently decide to visit Tadfield ?", the witch always saw right through the Demon. 

 

 

"The Spirit of the Lord knocked up my husband.", Crowley grumbled, his cup of tea boiled hotly as he channeled his anger onto the object.

 

 

Anathema laughed, "Wait. That's hilarious."

 

 

Crowley nor Azirpahale looked amused, they both were very serious as they sipped their tea. 

 

 

 

"Congratulations, when are you due?"

 

 

 

"I conceived on the feast day of St. Jude, the Patron Saint of Lost Causes and am due to deliver on July 20th." 

 

This prompted Crowley to groan, of course, God has such a wicked sense of humor. Sometimes, the Demon wished She would just stay in her fucking lane.

 

 

"I swear this story keeps getting better and better.", Anathema was beaming contently. 

 

 

 

"I'll be in the garden if you need me.", Crowley announced, kissing Azirarphale before slithering off annoyed. 

 

 

 

"Is he always like this?", Anathema asked Aziraphale. 

 

 

 

"He is quite dramatic."

 

 

"Does he treat you well?"

 

 

 

"Oh, Anthony is the kindest, sweetest partner."

 

 

 

"How does he feel about the baby?"

 

 

 

"He's thrilled. My darling may pretend to be a big scary demon, but he's a good person. Genuine, a straight shooter, may have a bigger moral compass than some Angels I know;"

 

 

"But he's a Demon.", Anathema expressed her concerns with the Angel. 

 

 

 

"The only thing he ever did to be expelled from Heaven is ask questions, he's a curious being.”

 

 

”He must have done something notable to have fallen.”

 

“To be honest, I’m not sure he did anything wrong. He enjoys stirring things up, but he’s not a monster.”, Aziraphale shrugged. 

 

 

Anathema and Aziraphale talk for a while. The Demon runs into Adam and Dog while he is outside in the garden.

 

”How is your husband, Mr. Crowley?”, Adam asks, always perspective.

 

 

”He’s really good. We’re gonna have a baby.”

 

 

”Can I tell my friends?”

 

 

”Of course.”

 

 

”I’m glad, Mr. Crowley. You seem much happier than the last time I saw you.”

 

 

”What do you mean, boy?”

 

 

”You love Mr. Fell. You are sad when you two are fighting. I can feel it in here.”, Adam points to his heart.

 

 

”For the Anti-Christ, er, I mean an 11 year old, you are quite smart.”

 

 

“You and Mr. Fell belong together, just like my Mom and Dad do, or Newt and Anathema. Or me and Dog. It’s just meant to be.”

 

 

”Thanks, kid.”

 

 

”I’ll see you around l, Mr. Crowley. Tadfield is a wonderful place to raise a kid.”

 

Crowley smiled, and waved as the boy ran off to join his friends. The Demon wonders back into the house to check on the Angel. He fussed over making sure he was drinking water, stretching his legs and monitoring how often the baby moved.

 

Anathema had to admit she was impressed with the Demon’s affection and concern for his husband. 

 

“I have a question, Witch.”

 

 

”Shoot, Demon.”

 

 

”Know any midwives? Perhaps  Agnes had some insight about birthing our spawn.”

 

 

”Oh, I’m afraid not. Agnes didn’t need to write a prophecy if you two were too stupid to figure it out.”, Anathema sassed.

 

 

“I have you know it only took me 6,000 years to get his stupid ass to marry me.”

 

 

”You two are ridiculous.”

 

 

 

 

”Does that mean you’ll be our midwife?”

 

 

”Alright fine. I’m an occultist which is probably the closest you’ll find to someone who knows anything about the supernatural.”

 

”Did I ever tell you that you’re my favorite witch?”, Crowley teases.

 

 

”Yeah, Yeah. I’m the only witch you know. “

 

Aziraphale arose to his feet, yawning and stretching his limbs. 

 

 

“We better get going. We’ve got an appointment with a real estate agent.”

 

 

”Thinking about moving to Tadfield?”

 

 

”London isn’t the place to raise a baby.”

 

 

”Aw, yes. We’ll be glad to have you in town.”

 

 

They said goodbye to the witch and went to meet their real estate agent. Suddenly, an Angel and his demonic husband felt like perhaps they could embrace the potential of their future together. 

 


	4. Somebody To Love

 

 

> Can anybody find me somebody to love?
> 
> Somebody find me
> 
> oh Somebody find me
> 
> Somebody love
> 
> Somebody, somebody to love
> 
> \- Somebody to Love, Queen 

 

**26 weeks and three days**

**Pregnancy Symptoms: Lower back pain, Increased Discomfort , Fetal Movement, Stretch marks, etc.**

 

Aziraphale was all baby at this point, gaining a pound a week steadily. His skin was began to be stretched tightly around his bump. He noticed the stretch marks, and his belly button became an outie.

 

The Angel could be vain, but seeing how Crowley adored his changing body was a comfort. Perhaps the worse part of pregnancy is the discomfort.The Angel could never find a comfortable position sitting or laying down.

 

 

His back aches and his feet were swollen, this often earned him massages and back rubs from his husband. 

 

 

The couple found a darling farm house to house to rent close to Anathema and Newt’s cottage. The home very much reflected the  couple. Crowley had his garden, often tending to his plants in the front yard.

 

Aziraphale’s ever growing collection of books on pregnancy, birthing, and child rearing grew in the library. Naturally, he relocated favorite books from the bookstore to his home.  

 

 

The home came furnished, preventing disagreement on how to decorate. Crowley has his animals, a cat, milk cows, chickens, and few sheep to raise. Aziraphale amassed quite a collection of books, music, and games for the family in the reading nook.

 

 

The nursery remained a point of contention but they settled on a theme.Crowley and Aziraphale spent their evenings together picking out items for the baby’s room. A Peter Pan themed room for their son with decor elements that made both their hearts happy.  

 

The close proximity in Tadfield led to the Angel and Witch spending many hours together. The pair researched and prepared for labor & delivery of this unusual baby.

 

Crowley stayed out of it, especially when he had the misfortune of discovering the birthing supplies the Angel was stock piling in preparation. 

 

The Birthing pool, exercise ball, sterile gloves, and metal surgical tools were enough to turn the Demon’s stomach. He was not fond of the idea of seeing his partner in pain, thank you very much. 

 

The Angel read, taking notes while his husband rested his head against his lap. He snaked his hand in the Demon’s hair, massaging his scalp. Crowley hissed content, closing his eyes and resting. 

 

“Oh.”, the Angel gasped in surprise.

 

“What’s wrong?”, the Demon asked, cracking his eyes open. 

 

 

“Feel this.”, Aziraphale guided the Demon’s hand to where the baby was kicking.

 

 

”Oh wow. That’s our boy.”, both were delighted that Crowley could finally feel the baby moving and kicking. 

 

They shared a kiss as Crowley rested his hand on Aziraphale’s stomach. 

 

 

“Do you think I’ll be a good dad?”, the Demon asked.

 

 

”You are kind, generous, and caring. I’m sure you’ll be an excellent dad.”

 

 

”You really think so?”

 

 

”Sure do.”, the Angel hummed, before asking,”What scares you about parenting so much?”

 

 

”I never knew unconditional love, Azira.”

 

”Oh, Anthony.” 

 

 

“I want him to know he’ll always be loved and have a home with us.”

 

 

”I never thought about the affects that Fall had on you.”, Aziraphale admits, feeling a tad guilty.

 

 

”I was cast out of the only home I ever knew. I was never enough for Heaven or Hell.” 

 

 

“Darling, I promise to love you for      eternity.”

 

 

 

”You’re too good to me, Angel.”, Crowley said with affection. 

 

 

In the evening, the couple went for a stroll. Crowley always held Aziraphale’s hand unapologetic about his feelings for his husband. No one in Tadfield ever batted an eye at the couple, not even the Vicar, a Mr. Pickersgill.

 

Naturally in a community like Tadfield, there were not many secrets. The neighbors knew everyone’s business, so when the couple walked into a birthing class held in the basement of St. Andrew’s, it was the talk of the town.

 

Crowley never attended services at St. Andrew’s, though Aziraphale quite enjoyed singing in the choir. It reminded him of singing with his brothers and sisters in Heaven.

 

The birthing class seemed to welcome the couple without much thought. The instructor passed out yoga mats and encouraged pregnant partners to get comfortable, while their significant others supported them. 

 

 

With Aziraphale comfortably nested between the v of his husband’s legs, he practiced the various breathing techniques. Together, they learned a lot about pain relief, breathing, positioning the body, and communicating as a team. 

 

 

Crowley seemed to fit in fine among the expectant partners thrilled and a little panicky about the idea of their child’s upcoming birthday. Aziraphale took things in stride, not minding advice or the instructor correcting his posture. 

 

 

If anything, the birthing classes made Crowley adore his husband even more. He could see how the Angel enjoyed learning and preparing himself for the future.

 

Aziraphale absorbed information, always seeming to be moving and listening to his body. In some ways, it made the Demon less afraid. He would default to Aziraphale on matters of labor and birthing, playing his part as supporter and coach. 

 

 

The couple had’t really discussed the birth of their son. Crowley knew the Angel was researching and agreed to attend the classes. Outside of that, the Demon knew very little about what his husband thought about the birthing process. 

 

Aziraphale had a way about him when he was in the middle of research. He was quiet, processing and making notes. He didn’t share until he was ready.

 

The Angel was working on a birth plan, began to feel the need to nest, and prepare their home for the baby. 

 

 

The Demon knew beyond a doubt that Aziraphale would open up when he was good and ready. He didn’t see a need to rush the Angel. 

 

The walk back to the farm house was short. Enough time for them to enjoy the cool  air of late April evening.

 

Aziraphale broke the silence, “Have you given much thought to baby names?”

 

”I’ve got a list.”

 

 

”Throw a name out.”

 

 

 

”Shakespeare, Henry IV, part 2. Line 2489.”

 

 

”Jack Cade, a rebel. Really darling?”

 

 “And you that love the commons, follow me. Now show yourselves men; 'tis for liberty.”, The Demon quoted the line. 

 

 

“We cannot name our son after a revolutionary.”

 

 

”Hmm. Jesus was a revolutionary and one of yours. I digress, Jacob?”

 

 

”It means supplanter, one who supersedes and replaces.”

 

 

“Why don’t you suggest one?”, Crowley suggested. 

 

 

 

”Daniel?”

 

 

 

”Lion den, much?”

 

 

“Jude.”

 

 

”The Patron Saint Of Lost Causes? Yeah, both sides would love that too much.”

 

“Ethan?”

 

 

 “I don’t hate it.”, a smile began on Crowley’s lips. 

 

 

”Let’s sleep on it.”, Aziraphale chuckled to himself.

 

 

“Oi, wasn’t it your lot that came up with childbirth?”, the Demon asked. 

 

 

”I think so, my dear.”

 

Crowley shook his head, “Even demons aren’t _that_ cruel.” 

 

“Think of the end result, holding that soft, chubby baby. Isn’t a baby worth the pain?”

 

”I don’t like pain, Angel.”, Crowley admits.  _Love shouldn’t hurt_ ,the Demon thought to himself. 

 

 

”Weren't you a torturer in Hell?”

 

 

Crowley shrugged, “I never really wanted to hurt anyone.”

 

 

“Oh.”, Aziraphale was speechless. 

 

 

“All I ever did was ask questions. Doubt is not lack of faith, Angel.”

 

 

 

“Right, ole chap.”

 

 

”Ever heard of Job?”

 

 

”Sure.”

 

 

”Had to be an Adversary right? Or God couldn’t test Job’s faith.”

 

 

 

”Hmm. The Hebrew does suggest someone plays that role...”

 

 

”The Hasatan in Job is basically playing Devil’s Advocate. But he is a part of God’s Divine Council.” 

 

 

“I’ll be damned.”, The Angel looked at Crowley surprised.

 

Pleased, God smiled down on them. A Demon who was a good person person deep down, and an Angel who didn’t always tow the company line is what made them so extraordinary paring. 


	5. Lazing Out On A Sunday Afternoon

 I go out to work on Monday morning

Tuesday I go off to honeymoon

I'll be back again before it's time for sunny-down,

I'll be lazing on a Sunday afternoon

Bicycling on every Wednesday evening

Thursday I go waltzing to the zoo I come from London Town, I'm just an ordinary guy

Fridays I go painting in the Louvre I'm bound to be proposing on a Saturday night (there he goes again)

I'll be lazing on a Sunday Lazing on a Sunday Lazing on a Sunday afternoon

-Lazing Out On A Sunday Afternoon, Queen

 

**30 weeks and 5 days**

**Pregnancy symptoms: Insomnia,  nesting, swollen feet, aches, fatigue, back pain.**

 

Neither Crowley or Aziraphale were getting much sleep. Pregnancy took its toll on the Angel’s body, to sustain his vessel he needed to sleep, eat, and use the restroom more frequently.

 

 

They were wide awake at 1:30 am. The Angel was tossing and turning unable to get comfortable. He was keeping Crowley up, the Demon enjoyed his sleep. His vessel was not used to being sleep deprived, normally getting 8 or 9 hours nightly.

 

 

”Darling, are you awake?”, Aziraphale asked.

 

 

 

”Yeah. I’m up.” 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry for keeping you awake.”

 

 

 

“Naw. I’m not mad.” 

 

 

 

 

“I shouldn’t bother you any longer.”

 

 

 

”Wanna work on the nursery?”

 

 

 

 

”Sure.”

 

 

 

Crowley helped Aziraphale onto his feet and guided the way. The Angel adored him, the way the Demon cared for his family.

 

 

The nursery was painted a soft grey. The crib was wooden solid oak crib with adorable arrow pattered sheets and green blanket draped over the side. Above the crib was a sign with a quote, “Little boys should never be sent to bed. They always wake up a day older.”

 

 

The room was furnished with a dark oak dresser, a soft cushioned arm chair that doubled as a rocking chair. In the corner was a a nightstand a lamp with soft light, and a Neverland theme throw pillow. 

 

 

 On the dresser was a changing pad, a wire box for miscellaneous objects, and items for diapering needs. Crowley had hung a string of soft lights to provide gentle lighting when they had to get up with a newborn. He was very intentional and thoughtful.

 

 

Aziraphale was quite proud of the baby’s Woodland themed mobile above the crib. Crowley provided adorable stuffed crocodile, built the Captain Hook lantern holder and found a star display light box.The floor was adored with a white & grey herringbone patterned rug tied together with a green knit ottoman and green curtains.

 

Above the changing table was a set of floating shelves with all kinds of treasures: a wooden car, copies of Peter Pan books, an antique clock, a Peter Pan figurine, and a darling set of blocks that depicted the story in pictures.

 

 

On a low shelf, Crowley and Aziraphale had chosen toys to display. They thought about what the baby like to play with between three and six months old, creating a simulating learning environment.

 

Perhaps, Aziraphale’s most favorite part was the little reading nook they set up with a teepee and a soft fuzzy rug with a basket of books. 

 

 

Crowley had picked a delightful spot for the crib. A spot where their growing child could see out the window as their garden changed with the passing seasons. It feels right, they agreed finally on decorating the baby’s room. A room that could grow along side their baby into the toddler years and boyhood. 

 

 

 

They washed baby clothes and dried them. The couple worked to put away baby items and fill the empty spaces of the room. It wasn’t long before the closest and dressers were organized. 

 

 

 

Aziraphale finally felt tired, and fell asleep in the arm chair. Crowley covered him up and went to bed himself. The Angel had church in the morning while the Demon worked to plan a baby shower with the rest of the gang. 

 

 

Around eight am, the Angel woke up and got ready for church. He changed into a pair of slacks, dress shirt and sweater, kissing Crolwey’s forehead before heading out. He attended services weekly and sang in the choir.

 

 

Crowley used the time to be productive, planning an outdoor garden part that doubled as baby shower is a lot of work. He made sure to have those little sandwiches, tea time snacks and little pastel mints Aziraphale wouldn’t shut up about. 

 

 

Crowley sent out invites several weeks ago to Aziraphale’s friends from birthing class, Church, the Pulsifers, Tracey, Shadwell, even the local Vicar was invited. Keeping it a secret was a challenge, but the Demon threatened them all.

 

 

The Angel wasn’t suspecting a thing. People began arriving around 12:15, just after church. Aziraphale was meeting with the Vicar to discuss the baby’s blessing ceremony, meaning Crowley had ensured his husband was busy.

 

 The Demon began welcoming guests, offering to grill hot dogs and hamburgers. He had a knack for grilling, he discovered in the bliss of his domestic life with Aziraphale. 

 

 

By 12:45, the Vicar and Aziraphale arrived at the house. It was not unusual for Mr. Pickersgill to join them for lunch. With their guests hidden in place, Crowley gestured when it was time to surprise the Angel. 

 

 

“Surprise.”, they all cheered. 

 

 

 

Aziraphale was in tears as he took in all the familiar faces gathered together, “Oh, my dear boy. You did all this?” 

 

 

 

 

“For you and Ethan.”, Crowley grinned. He received one Hell of a kiss from his Angel. 

 

 

 

“Thank you all for coming.”, The Angel smiled, beaming with all the joy and light of Heaven upon him. 

 

 

 

Anathema and Newt gifted the couple a bottle of wine with fine chocolates. Azirphale quickly understood why they were such good friends. 

 

 

 

Shadwell kept glaring at Crowley, not thrilled at the idea of the hellion and angelic procreating. Tracey chewed him out for being rude, and put him in his place. A woman after his own shrunken, fiendish heart

 

 

Tracey gifted them a gift certificate for a dinner for two. Even Shadwell reluctantly gifted them a children’s book about the supernatural and a dream catcher. The Vicar chose a beautiful illustrated children’s bible, Crowley wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he loved the pictures of Eden. 

 

 

They received knitted baby items from the Church’s quilters. Soaps, swaddles, toys, a pack n play, a nursing pillow, and activity mat among other gifts.

 

 

 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale soaked up all the attention. He hadn’t realized before how likable the Angel was amongst the humans. He seemed to fit in and belong here. Something aching tugged at the Demon’s heart-shaped emptiness, a realization.

 

Aziraphale while he might miss Crowley could find a place in the world without the Demon. Certainly he had before, like when Crowley slept through the 19th century. 

 

Crowley, on then other hand, he could not exist without his angelic pain in the ass. Almost losing Aziraphale felt like all the air in his lungs was taken and he would lever be able to breath again. Is that what Love feels like? , the Demon wondered.

 

Crowley had loved the Angel from the moment he laid eyes on him. His idiotic Angel who cared enough to give away The Flaming Sword cause he thought humankind had potential.

 

 

The Demon wondered upstairs to the baby’s room. Mindless, he settled against the warm of the window. Old habits die hard, he slithered to a spot where the sun could warm his skin. He adored the window seat, and hoped his spawn would also be pleased. Aziraphale must’ve noticed his absence and gotten concerned.

 

He heard the heavy, labored footsteps of his pregnant husband. The Demon lost track of time, unaware that their guests have gone home and the noise died down.

 

 

"Anthony?”, Aziraphale called.

 

 

 

”Hi, Angel. Did you have a nice party?”

 

 

 

"Oh, most wonderful. We played all kinds of fun games.”, The Angel beamed. He still had clothespins attached to his sweater from a game. 

 

 

 

Aziraphale sits near Crowley, settled on the firm knit ottoman within arm’s reach. 

 

 

 

"It was awful kind of your friends to agree to this." 

 

 

 

 

"I was very _surprised_ , darling. Thank you for planning today."

 

 

 

 

 "Oh, you're quite welcome."

 

 

 

 

”How did you manage to do all this?”

 

 

 

“It wasn’t hard to find willing accomplices, tempted even the Vicar.” 

 

 

“Crowley, He’s a man of God.”

 

 

 

”He agreed.”, Crowley shrugged, “Besides I wanted to celebrate you and Ethan.”, he said softly.

 

 

 

Aziraphale thought he might explode with affection. The Demon said their son's name with such tenderness, he did not know the wiley ole serpent was capable of.

 

 

 

"Are you sure you are alright, darling?", the Angel asked again. 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, this whole baby business, ya know?. _~~I've got some many feelings~~_.", the Demon dismissed with a shrug. Aziraphale saw right through the defense Crowley put up.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, that I can understand."

 

 

 

Wordlessly, the Angel moves to sit next to Crowley. His hand slowly cups Crowley's, they're looking at each other. Azirapale just knows when Crowley wrestles with his emotions, struggling to find his footing again. He never pushes, offering the Demon space.

 

The truth Aziraphale knows is that Crowley has never lied about the important things. The Demon has been beyond generous, gracious and giving of himself.

 

 

"You scare me, sometimes, Azira.", Crowley confessed quietly.

 

 

 

"Oh.", the Angel said surprised. 

 

 

 

"You're just so damn likable. Sometimes, I think, you would be alright without me."

 

 

 

 

"I hate to burst your bubble, dear. The 19th century was very boring without you."

 

 

 

  
"But you survived."

 

 

 

 

"I made questionable life choices. Learning magic tricks, gentlemen's dancing, and I picked up a nasty habit of tobacco use."

 

 

 

 

"Hmm. I never would've let you make such stupid, reckless choices."

 

 

 

 

"I believe you, darling. I never would’ve been bored and lonely with you by my side.”

 

 

 

”I'm quite glad you're here with me know."

 

 

 

Aziraphale kissed Crowley gently, "I don't want to do life without you ever again." 

 

 

 

  
"I promise to do right by you and Ethan.", Crowley looked like a man possessed, he would do everything within his power to keep his promise.

 

 

 

"I've never doubted your stubbornness, dear."

 

 

 

They sat together, leaning against each other.  Crowley felt the baby kick, resting a hand on Aziraphale's stomach. They were totally content to just be in each other's presence. Time continued to tick away. Between seven and ten weeks from now, it would no longer just be Aziraphale and Crowley. They both seemed to be equal parts excited and nervous  about their son's impending arrival.


	6. The Show Must Go On

My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies

Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die

I can fly, my friends

The show must go on, yeah

The show must go on

I'll face it with a grin

I'm never giving in

On with the show

I'll top the bill

I'll overkill

I have to find the will to carry on On with the

On with the show

The show must go on

 

-The Show Must Go On, Queen

 

 **37 weeks and five days**  

 

**Pregnancy Symptoms: Discomfort, Braxton Hicks, swollen feet, aches and pains, impatience, nesting,**

 

Azirphale could barely fit his maternity shirts. His bump was so swollen, and the discomfort was getting to the Angel. He could rarely find a comfortable position, sitting, standing or laying down.

 

Having gained thirty five pounds and carrying the baby high was no easy fact. He felt winded and exhausted every time he waddled anywhere. Azirphale was ready for the baby to get here. 

 

False contractions had gotten his hope up more than once. Aziraphale and Crowley both seemed incredibly on edge, waiting for the moment the Angel went into labor.

 

It was incredibly sobering to realize Ethan is already a person. He would come when he was good and ready. That didn’t mean Aziraphale was patiently waiting. He got to work with some old wives tales he heard of.

 

The Angel asked for long walks in the evening, bumpy rides in the Bentley and ate spicy meals. Nothing seemed to help, not even nipple stimulation or sex. 

 

Angels & Demons are both genderless  and asexual unless they make an effort. They happened to be in man shaped bodies.

 

Sex in theory while extremely pregnant sounds amazing. What can Aziraphale say, he felt horny and Crowley appreciates his changing body.

 

In reality, they were exhausted, and sticky unable to move a muscle. They both laid in bed for a long time before taking a shower. Sex was definitely not on the table anytime soon. 

 

The Angel drank teas, ingested essential oils and took vitamins that were supposed to jump start labor. He ate pineapples which were supposed to have natural properties that soften and efface the cervix. 

 

Crowley found the exhausted Angel straining himself by walking up the stairs desperate to start labor. 

 

 

“Oi, get down from there.”, Crowley yelped.

 

 

 

”I’m so sick of being pregnant.”, Azirphale grumbled. 

 

 

“Hurting yourself isn’t going to help your cause, sweetheart.”

 

  

The Demon helped Aziraphale back downstairs. They both laid on the couch exhausted from their efforts. 

 

“I just want to be holding Ethan in my arms.”, Aziraphale began to cry, tiredly. 

 

 

Crowley hugged him, trying to soothe his tired Angel. He couldn’t do much, and it broke the Demon’s heart. He wanted to smite something when his husband hiccuped. 

 

 

”I know, Angel. But the truth is he’ll come when he’s ready.”

 

 

”Nothing worked, Crowley.”, Azirphale sounded frustrated and tired.

 

 

 

“Do you reckon they came up with those old wives tales to keep pregnant couples busy?”, Crowley teases warmly.

 

 

Aziraphale sniffled, perking up  a little., “My side or yours?”

 

 

”Hmm, my side. I bet we  could totally get souls in exchange for jumpstarting labor.”

 

 

 

”You’re incorrigible.” , The Angel rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

“I’d give my damned soul away if I thought it’d help.”

 

 

”Don’t you dare.”, Azirphale threatened. 

 

 

 

“I guess we’ll just have to keep busy.”

 

The couple maintained a normal routine. Aziraphale had church on Sundays. Crowley plays poker  on Monday nights with the dads from their birthing class.

 

The couple has trivia night at their local Pub on Wednesday. Aziraphale attends book club on Fridays.

 

Crowley does his errands on Saturdays. The Demon coaches a local football (soccer for you, silly Americans) team. He co-leads the Boy Scout Troop with Aziraphale, a shared effort and quality time for the couple.

 

Crowley busied himself by putting together the rock n play, installing the car seat and setting up the Mama Roo swing. He considered painting the barn before the baby got here. The Demon threw himself into making repairs around the house.

 

Azirphale worked on the baby book religiously in the meantime. He also had many Thank You cards to write to those who attended the baby shower. But even then, he grew bored.

 

The final weeks of pregnancy seemed to drag on forever. Crowley’s attempts to sooth the Angel growing weary. The Angel’s nerves are frayed and he instinctually wanted to be parenting a small baby he had been growing all these months.

 

The Demon could not blame him for being anxious. He was thankful to be productive enough to read the written birth plan. It gave him something tangible to focus on. 

 

Aziraphale had just a few wishes, and Crowley would honor his husband’s wishes.

 

 _1\. I want my husband by my side. (Crowley’s job is to follow my lead, support me as we practiced in our birthing class. Stay calm, darling. You’ve got this. - Azira ),_ The Angel wrote under the expressed desire.

_2\. Try to maintain a stress free, birth positive environment._

 

_3\. Low lights, classical music playing softly, laboring and birthing at home._

_4\. Freedom to move around, no medical intervention unless necessary._

 

 

 _5\. Call Anathema when contractions are every five minutes._   

 

The nervous  ethereal energy made his stomach turn. Crowley took to spending large stretches of his time outside. He hated how helpless he felt as they awaited the day Aziraphale went into labor.

 

The worst part was by far, the Braxton Hicks contractions that got Aziraphale’s hope up. Mood swings and an exhausted Angel did not make a good combination.

 

Crowley found himself praying under his breath that God or Satan would take mercy on them. They were so ready to have this baby. 

 

An Angel and a Demon impatiently wait for labor to begin. 


	7. I Was Born To Love You

 

 

 

> An amazing feeling Comin' through
> 
> I was born to love you
> 
> With every single beat of my heart
> 
> Yeah, I was born to take care of you
> 
> Every single day of my life
> 
> Yeah I was born to love you
> 
> Every single day of my life
> 
>  

\- I Was Born To Love You, Queen

 

    **39 weeks and three days**

 

The first sign of labor creeped in on Aziraphale around 10:45 pm on Tuesday, July  29th before he went to bed. He had spent most of the day feeling unwell.Early labor began as a consistent ache. He felt uncomfortable but was able to sleep.

It wasn’t until **2:35 am** Azirphale was awoken to contractions that felt strong, established  and moved to a rhythm. He felt crampy, and began to time them. The Angel was having steady streams of contractions every eleven and half minutes lasting 30 seconds.

 

Something felt different when he stood up, he gasped quietly trying not to wake the Demon. The baby had been carrying high, but now had dropped low. Azirphale felt like he could finally breath now that the baby wasn’t squishing his lungs.

 

Although, he was stuck waddling awkwardly like a cowboy whose been sitting on a horse too damn long. The baby's head was descending into his pelvis and it felt uncomfortable, but gave the Angel hope he might actually get to hold his son sooner rather than later.

 

The last two weeks had been pretty miserable for the couple. Crowley seemed stressed, sleep deprived and stirred to attention if Aziraphale so much as groaned.

 

 

The Angel let his husband sleep, knowing early labor could take hours or worse, days. He had been anxiously waiting for labor to begin for three and half weeks. 

 

 

He settled on the couch, having a some cheese and crackers. Aziraphale drank a lot of water and put a stupid movie on, one of those animated Disney movies Crowley liked so much. 

 

The Demon would never admit it, but he rather liked the Prince of Egypt, Mulan and Frozen. Aziraphale has lost count of how many time they’ve watched the Demon’s favorite movies.

 

Aziraphale put on the Prince of  Egypt and worked through contractions in the early hours of the morning of Wednesday,July 30th.

 

He purposefully chose a movie he knew well, so if he wouldn't feel stressed or unable to keep up with the plot as he labored.

 

**4:50 am**

By the end of the movie, Aziraphale’s contraction were picking up with a seriousness.Now contractions were coming every eight minutes, and lasting 35 seconds.

 

The Angel glanced at the clock, still far too early for Crowley to be wake, though he guessed the Demon would be up soon given he doesn't like sleeping alone.

 

He busied himself by making some toast and oatmeal.The Angel put on a kettle of tea and gathered some strength. An intense contractions surprises the Angel, he blew out a pained breath. 

 

He leaned against the kitchen counter, rocking his hips. The Angel groaned at the conclusion of the sustained pain.

 

 

He was relived when the pain was over at least over for the next eight and half minuets. He needed a moment to breath after all the Angel felt quite winded.

 

The Angel at sat at the table to eat breakfast, sitting in a position that relieved the pressure on his hips. The Angel ate his breakfast with efficacy, trying to keep moving.

 

 

His body felt better when in motion, and the Angel followed that little voice that spoke from the deepth of his soul.

 

After washing his breakfast dishes, he danced through three contractions. It was not unbearable, but it Aziraphale could feel the tendrils of pain wrap around from his back to his front. 

 

**6:15 am**

 

Feeling hot as the sweat stuck to his skin, Aziraphale decided to hop into the shower. He let the warm water soothe his sore, tense muscles. Azirpahale let out a content sigh, relaxing as he soaped up his body.

 

The Angel was pleasantly surprised when he his husband slip into the shower behind him. Thank God for their unusual large, stone tiled shower that ran on an electric pump so they never had to worry about running out of warm water.

 

The Demon kissed his  neck tenderly, “Mornin’, angel.”

 

 

”I’m glad to see you darling.”

 

 

”How long?”

 

 

“Off and on since 10:30ish, woke me at 2:30 am.”

 

 

 

”I’m here now.”

 

 

”Hmm, just in time.”, Aziraphale answered closing his eyes, he leaned into Crowley as contraction took over.

 

 

Crowley lets Airaphale run the show as his husband tucks his head on the Demon's shoulder. They're swaying, almost like dance as Aziraphale breathes funny.

 

 

Sweat dots the Angel's forehead, his eyes are closed and his forehead is scrunched up while he's focusing.

 

 

Crowley isn't sure Airaphale wants to touched when he having contractions so he waits helplessly counting each second til he gets his Azira back.

 

 

"Fuck, that sucked.", Aziraphale sighed in relief. 

 

 

"45 seconds, babe. Quite a contraction."

 

 

"How long til the next one?", the Angel asked. 

 

 

 

"About seven minuets,  I reckon."

 

 

 

"Let's get out of the shower. I wanna get dressed before the next one."

 

 

Crowley wraps himself in a fluffy town and helps his Angel out of the shower. They move with purpose, getting dressed before the next contraction hits. Azirpahale chooses one of Crowley's oversized sleep shirts and a pair of boxers.

 

He doesn't want clothes to get in the way of his body moving as the Angel continues to labor.Crowley  and Azirapahel settle in for the next contraction, the Demon faithfully keeping time.

 

**11:30 am**

 Aziraphale was getting sick and tired of their house, cooped up with boundless energy. With contractions stuck at every six minuets, they decided to go for a walk.

 

The Angel pulled on a pair of shorts and his shoes. He held Crowley's hand, letting the cool summer morning air nourish his soul.

 

Once contractions were coming every six and half minuets, lasting between 45 and 60 seconds, they decided to go back inside. 

 

Aziraphale felt hot again, and laid on the couch. He let Crowley gather some wet wash clothes and work to cool him off.  With a pillow between his legs, and all the windows in the house open, the Angel slept as long as he could.

 

He would need his strength in the hours to come, and Crowley tried to distract himself by making lunch. Nothing about watching Aziraphale deal with each wave of contractions, hour after hour was easy.

 

 

Even if the Demon logically knew the pain was apart of the process, and would led to the birth of their son. 

 

 

The Angel managed to eat half a sandwich, a cup of fruit and most of his smoothie before turning away from food. He was so consumed by the laboring process, fighting through each contraction with such grace. 

 

Crowley was thankful his husband was willing to eat something, and did his best not to overwhelm the Angel with his anxious energy.

 

**1:30 pm**

 

Aziraphale  is exhausted, the pain has him all edge and his body is so tensed up. He isn't present for long stretches fof time with barely any breaks between each contractions.

 

 

They're cruising steadily at contractions every five minuets, lasting 60 seconds consistently for the last hour.

 

 

Crowley has done as the Angel asked, the house is quiet. He has dimmed the lights, and played Aziraphale's classical music on the record player.

 

 

Anathema is on her way, and something tells Crowley that it won't be much longer now. They're moving into intensive active labor, in a mere matter of hours, they will finally meet their son.

 

Aziraphale labors, his upper body drapped over the birthing ball. He asks quietly for Crowley to rub his back.

 

 

”Anthony, I want you here.”

 

 

”I’m not going anywhere, angel.” 

 

 

The Demon is happy to be able to do something, rubbing gentle circles onto the Angel's skin. He keeps notes, times contractions and fetches ice chips without complaining.

 

With a particular painful contraction, the Angel's waters breaks and soaks his boxers. Crowley helps him peel the wet clothes away and change into a clean night gown. 

 

It's been twelve long hours since Aziraphale first felt the contractions begin. When Anathema arrives, they begin to move with more urgency.

 

 

The birth pool is set up, Crowley works to fill the pool with warm water and set up the many supplies need for the impending birth of the baby.  The Angel is more vocal, grunting and moaning through painful contractions. 

 

Once in the tub, Crowley helps his husband settle in a kneeling position.  After washing his hands with a sterile medical wipe, the Angel checks his own cervix which he learned from their birthing instructor.

 

 

He's nearly ready to push, just a few more contractions to soften and efface his cervix completely. With a cool cloth on his forehead, the Angel closes his eyes and squeezes the Demon's hand.

 

**3:00 pm**

 

Everyone is following Azirapahale's lead at this point. He is feeling the urge to push, unaware of the gentle pushes he gives during  the brief peak between contractions. They're at their strongest now, lasting between 60 and 90 seconds.

 

 

The pressure is more overwhelming and annoying than the contractions themselves. 

 

 

Resting in the v of Crowley's legs, the Angel gets their attention with a soul deep grunt.The Angel is kneeling, utilizing every ounce of strength he has left to birth this baby. Within four strong pushes, he moans desperately, his hand moves to cup the widest part of the baby's head.

 

Anathema and Crowley are watch with excitement, not involving themselves if they are not needed. Crowley catches a glimpse of the baby's head crowning in the reflection of the mirror. 

 

Just about the time, Aziraphale feels like he's gonna be spilt in two, he births the baby's head with a pant.

 

 

He does not push, just breathing and letting his body do what it was  meant to do. He rests between the contraction, wordlessly encourages Crowley to feel the baby's head.

 

 

The Demon laughs at the full head of ginger hair, what a wild feeling to know his son is half way between here and there. 

 

"You're doing a great job, Azira.", Crowley encourages placing a wet, sloppy kiss on the Angel's forehead.

 

 

With the next big push, the Angel delivers the shoulders and the rest of the baby's body. With Aziraphale's blessing, Anathema catches the baby and immediately hands him to his Papa. Aziraphale laughs, tiredly as he holds the squirmy, screaming red faced baby. 

 

 

The kid has one Hell of a set of lungs, screaming so all of Heaven and Hell know he's here. Crowley and Aziraphale share a tired, sweet chaste kiss celebrating their son's birthday.

 

 

"Hi Ethan, I'm your Papa. ", Aziraphale coos, guiding the baby to his chest. He can only describe the feeling as incredible love and warmth, like he's been made totally whole.

 

Crowley blinks away tears, reaching a hand out of touch his son's soft cheek. He watches as Azirphale nurses the baby.

 

Once the cord stops pulsating, Crowley cuts the cord while Anathema assists in the delivery of the placenta.

 

They take advantage of the Oxytocin, letting baby and Papa bond. The nursing alone releases a flood of hormones that help maintain the remaining contractions. 

 

 

It takes both Crowley and Anathema to help the Angel out of the pool.

 

 

 

Crowley helps him clean up and change into clean pjs, tucking the exhausted Angel into bed.

 

 

Anathema gives the baby a quick check up. She bathes him with a cloth, diapers the boy, and dresses him in a soft loose, t-shirt. He is given a pair of navy mittens and hat before being swaddled.

 

The baby sucks on his pacifier, gumming away happily. The Demon comes out of the master's bed room in a t-shirt and pair of sweats, he's smiling like Anathema has never seen before.

 

 

"Ready to meet your son, Dad?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, give him here.", Crowley teased. 

 

 

Anathema hands Crowley the newborn, gently.  Crowley holds him careful just as they practiced, he's never held a baby before. Not like this, not even Adam, he didn't dare take Adam of the basket. An unknown feeling sweeps the Demon off his feet. He can't name it, can't place the feeling.

 

An overwhelming wave of warmth and light, not unlike the moment he became one with Azira. He knew, the word was on the tip of his tongue, "Home." He is home, holding that sweet baby in his arms. It was like his own life, he was missing this little person. 

 

Crowley believes Ethan's name is most fitting. The name is biblical in nature, referring to a wise man in the court of King David. Ethan the Ezrahite is thought to have authored Psalm 89.

 

 

The name Ethan from the Hebrew roots means firm, solid, enduring.  Ethan is the missing piece between Aziraphale and Crowley.

 

He roots their family in an ineffable love story that begins over 6,000 years ago when the Serpent of Eden looked upon the Guardian of the Eastern Gate, falling in love.

 

 

"Hi, Ethan. I'm your Dad.", Crowley beamed with pride. The baby looks up at him with beautiful blue eyes.

 

 

He has the roundest chubby cheeks, Crowley can make out that the baby has Aziraphale's nose, lips, and ears.

 

 

The boy has thick, ginger hair like Crowley, and soulful blue eyes. It's amazing to look at him, see how Aziraphale and the Demon's respective features are blended making up this little person. 

 

 

The baby fusses, and Crowley rocks him gently, humming, Crazy Thing Called Love under his breath. 

 

 

 

"I'm really glad to meet you finally, sweetheart.", he coos, holding the baby close.

 

 

After fifteen hours of labor, Ethan Fell-Crowley was born at 3:05 pm on Wednesday, July 30th. He weighed 7.7 pounds and measured 21 inches long, born to smitten parents. 


	8. Love of my Life

 

 

 

 

 

> Love of my life don't leave me  
>  You've taken my love, (all of my love) and now desert me  
>  Love of my life can't you see  
>  (Please bring it back) bring it back, bring it back (back)  
>  Don't take it away from me (take it away from me)  
>  Because you don't know (ooh ooh ooh know means to me)  
>  What it means to me
> 
> -Love of my Life, Queen 

**One Week Old**

Aziraphale was resting in the living room while the baby slept in his bassinet. They were exhausted as sleep depreciation began to sink in.

 

Crowley  heard a knock at the door and answered. He looked at Aziraphale who shrugged. The demon found the Vicar at the door with groceries and frozen home cooked meals.

 

”Hello, Reverend.”, The Demon greeted. 

 

 

“Oh, hello, Crowley.”

 

 

”Come in.”, Crowley helped by taking part of the Vicar’s load into the kitchen. 

 

 

“The Church wanted to make sure you and Aziraphale were cared for.”

 

 

”That’s very kind, Mr. Picklesgill.”, The Demon realized he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses and the Vicar didn’t appear to freak out. 

 

 

“How are Papa and baby?” 

 

 

“Azira is feeling sore, but he is healing well. Ethan is getting the hang of nursing and seems to be a happy, easy going little guy.”

 

 

“How about you, Crowley?”

 

 

“I’m bloody thrilled. Ethan is really something. I never thought I’d be a Dad, it’s worth the sleep deprivation and late nights.”, The Demon admitted softly, almost shy. 

 

”I’m very glad to hear that.”

 

Crowley put the food away, he turned to ask the Vicar if he wanted a cuppa. He noticed Aziraphale descending down the stairs.

 

 

”Can I offer you a cup of tea, Reverend?”

 

 

”Please.”

 

Crowley hummed softly and put the kettle on. Aziraphale joined the Vicar who was settled at the kitchen table.

 

The Demon smiled listening to them chat about how the Angel was feeling and adjusting to life with a newborn.

 

Crowley arrived with a tray of cookies, tea pot and three tea cups. He happily poured tea for their guest and his husband. The Demon liked listening to Aziraphale and the Vicar debate theology, adding his own thoughts from time to time.

 

The Vicar and the couple chatted happily for a bit. He left before the baby’s mid morning nursing session. The couple was thankful for the human interaction and adult conversation.

 

It felt refreshing to have company. Crowley thought they should go for a walk that afternoon. Sunshine and fresh air would feel nice.

 

Aziraphale settled in his favorite armchair in the living room while Crowley went to fetch the crying infant.

 

The baby wore an adorable white onesie with blue stars and creme colored sweater with navy pants. Crowley couldn’t get over how small his little socks and mittens were.

 

”It’s alright, lad. Dad’s got you now.”, The Demon cooed softly at the boy. 

 

Ethan looked up at him with tear filled blue eyes. Crowley picked him up, and rocked him gently as he hummed Old Fashioned Lover Boy under his breath.

 

He changed the squirmy baby’s diaper downstairs at the changing station. The demon chuckled when the poor baby rooted around looking for milk, and looking confused 

 

“Sorry, lad. I’m afraid I don’t have the equipment to feed you.” The baby fussed at him, and Crowley gave a soft smile.

 

Aziraphale had the buttons of his pajama shirt undone, ready to accept the hungry baby in his arms.

 

Crowley felt shy about watching Azira nurse. He had so much admiration for his husband, seeing him as a nurturing parent made him soft and filled with even more love. He had no idea how Aziraphale felt about it. 

 

He bused himself by fetching Azira’s water bottle and a light blanket for the baby. The Demon made a note about the baby’s wet diaper as they tracked how much he ate and his diapers. It helped to know he was getting enough to eat and his body was disposing safety of the byproduct.

 

 “Can I get you anything else?”, The demon asked softly.

 

“Sit. I don’t mind.”, Aziraphale leaned made space. 

 

Crowley let the Angel lean against him while he nursed their son. 

 

The Demon closed his eyes, making content sounds in the back of his throat. He like listening to Aziraphale talk softly to Ethan. Ethan ate noisily, holding Crowley’s finger with a strong grip.

 

He felt overwhelmed with love at times, pride and admiration. The Demon let his affection wash over his husband and son, encouraging the closeness of the moment. 

 

The baby nursed for fifteen minutes on each side. Crowley documented the feed. He offered to burp the lad and let Aziraphale resettle himself.

 

 

”He likes to be held skin to skin.”, Aziraphale suggests offering to hold the baby while the Demon rugged his shirt off.

 

The Demon took the baby gently, holding Ethan on his bare chest. He was unsure, but took it in strides. He looked at the baby, finding realizing how much Ethan looked like himself. 

 

Ethan had thick tuffs of red hair just like Crowley. His squishy little face was adorable, Crowley definitely recognized that look Of contentment and sleepiness.

 

He rocked Ethan to sleep and sang to him softly. The Demon almost didn’t want to put him down.

 

He whined softly, putting Ethan in his bassinet. The Demon stared at him for a moment before returning to Aziraphale.

 

 

”You Okay?”

 

 

”I didn’t want to put him down.”

 

 

 

”Come here, darling.”

 

 

Crowley let the Angel kiss his forehead. He happily settled against his husband’s shoulder. 

 

 

“You take such good care of us.”, The Angel praised running his hand through Crowley’s hair. 

 

 

Crowley hissed contently letting himself be loved. He did expressing his gratitude by fixing a snack and caring for his husband.

 

”I fall even more in love with you watching how you care for Ethan.”

 

 

”Oh Anthony.”

 

 

”I mean it, Azira.”

 

 

 

“The feeling is mutual.” The Angel smiled softly.  

 

 

They decide to put a movie on and fix a casserole for lunch. The couple naps on the couch, Aziraphale resting on top of Crowley. 

 

They slept when the baby did. Aziraphale nursed every two hours like clockwork. Crowley offered to help in whatever way he could night or day.

 

An Angel and a Demon settled into a routine as they cared for their baby.


	9. A Year In Review

> Take good care of what you've got  
>  My father said to me  
>  As he puffed his pipe and baby B.  
>  He dandled on his knee  
>  Don't fool with fools who'll turn away  
>  Keep all good company  
>  Oo hoo oo hoo  
>  Take care of those you call your own  
>  And keep good company
> 
> \- Good Company,  Queen
> 
>  

Fledglings like their human infant counter part experience the same rapid onset of development from birth to 1 year of age. Unlike human babies, fledglings remain in a toddler like stage for a thousand year easily. Ethan will not become a fully grown Angel for at least three to four thousand more years. Crowley and Aizraphale cannot say they mind this, if it were up to the Angel and Demon, Ethan would remain a baby forever. Of course, they say this mostly joking, with each stage of Ethan's growth comes new adventures and joys.

 

The first year with their Son is incredibly treasured. They are so ineffably infatuated with their sweet, mischievous son. Ethan has the most beautiful blue eyes, as blue as the beautiful sunshine reflective oceanic waters. He has thick tufflets of ginger hair just like Crowley. His face is a miraculous blend of both Aziraphale and Crowley's facial features. He definitely their son, no disputing that fact. 

 

Fledglings need lots of love, it is very important their care givers sing to them. Angels show affection with a song-like noise of affection that is made in the back of one's throat. Once his wings manifest around six months old, it will be essential his parents preen and groom them. Aziraphale and Crowley will teach him how to fly as a flock when Ethan becomes more coordinated and self-aware around the same time human infants are two years of age. 

 

Flocks are very important to Angels though most angelic fledglings are created, not born.  It's hard to describe a  human equivalent since the bonds forged between angelic flocks are quite ineffable. Angels are beings of infinite love and grace, fledglings need so much affection to grow and thrive as they development. It is important to make a distinction 

 

Crowley and Aziraphale do not struggle with loving Ethan. The love they have for their little flock is as ancient as the stars which Crowley once placed in the sky. Did you know that human beings contain star dust? The very stars God herself breathed into being were used to create human kind. The Creation itself is a love story between God and humanity. She gave them the gift of free will, the ability to make choices. Crowley cannot help but wonder if the Almighty planned it that way all along.

 

In the same fateful moments in Eden, a Demon laid eyes on his Angel and fell madly in love. From Eden Crowley has loved Aziraphale, and he will continue to love his chosen family until the end of time Itself. There is something bloody brilliant about choosing not Heaven or Hell, but each other. Out of choice, Aziraphale and Crowley craved out their own path once that included their beloved Ethan.

 

**Three Months Old**

Ethan had begun to settle into a routine as he continued to grow and thrive. During the day, he was more wake and alert. Aziraphale nursed every three hours, finally settling into more predictable feeding patterns. When Ethan was a newborn, it seemed like he ate around the clock, especially at night. Now the baby sleeps in four hour stretches at night needing two or three night feeds. 

 

At Three Months old, Ethan began to be more aware of his surroundings. He cooed when his daddies spoke to him, and often smiled at them. Crowley almost melted the first time Ethan gave him a gummy, wet smile. He seemed to be drawn to bright colors and new environmental stimuli like the light being on. He continued to have more control of his neck and torso, lifting his head during tummy time.

 

Crowley decided to take on a job at the local Tesco to get out of the house. He also enjoyed annoying his  customer. The Demon knew beyond a doubt the retail industry was totally his side's work. Azirapahale settled easily into the daily routine of caring for an infant, also managing to steal time to read or do housework when the baby slept. They settled happily into domestic life, sharing the tasks of laundry and cooking.

 

 

Crowley in particular enjoyed the task of bathing Ethan once or twice a week. It was their set time for Ethan-Dad bonding time. Even on nights, Ethan did not get a bath, Crowley made sure to change him and put him in clean jammies. He was partial to a lavender lotion the Demon would often massage the baby's limbs and talk softly to him. Crowley spoke in a tender voice, retelling the events of the baby to Ethan before Aziraphale came to nurse him. 

 

 

Aziraphale always nursed Ethan before bed, settling in the over sized arm chair with Crowley. He would prompt the Demon to read whatever bedtime story they were working through. They would spent those quiet moments before bed showering Ethan with their love.  With Crowley's help, Aziraphale would button his night shirt and they put the baby in his crib for the night. The nursery had soft lights that would not disturb the baby when his parents were caring for him. Aziraphale couldn't help but give a silent thanks to his husband for being thoughtful.

 

 Crowley let the Angel into the hall way, he seemed so sad. The Demon rarely wore sunglasses at home, feeling safe and secure most of the time. Aziraphale's heart ached seeing the Demon so stricken with sadness and vulnerable all of a sudden.

 

"What's wrong, darling?"

 

 

"I won't get to spend Eternity with you and Ethan.", the unspoken weight of panic was palpable in Crowley's voice. 

 

 

"You are a good person, Crowley.", Aziraphale soothed, kissing the Demon gently.

 

 

 

"What if that's not enough?"

 

 

 

"Screw Heaven and Hell, my dear. I chose you and Ethan, I'll keep choosing you both for the rest of my life."

 

 

 

"Don't say that. You might just fall.", Crowley hissed in concern. 

 

 

 

"Look at me, Anthony.", Aziraphale took Crowley into his arms, both being mindful of the Angel's tender chest. Crowley went boneless and draped himself against the Angel's shoulder.

 

 

 

"I'm afraid.", Crowley whispered, heartbroken.

 

 

"I chose you. I'm on our side, Crowley. ", Azirpahale's voice filled with so much tender affection.   He added, " _I don't want Heaven if you can't go with me."_ His certainty on the matter scared Crowley.

 

 

  
"I can't ask that of you, Angel."

 

 

 

"Nonsense, if you aren't good enough for Heaven, then I don't want any part of it." 

 

 

The Angel continued to place gentle kisses on Crowley's neck, whispering compliments into his skin, "You are an excellent father, a wonderful husband, and endlessly devoted to ensuring the well being of our flock."Crowley whined but let himself be held.

 

 

"Now we are going to get into our jammies, darling. I'll put on a kettle of tea, we'll unwind and then I'm going to hold you."

 

 

"Can I be the little spoon?", Crowley whispered. 

 

 

"Of course, my dear.", Aizraphale reassured.

 

**6 Months Old**

Ethan doubled his birth weight, and seemed to be growing so much lately. He was sleeping between six and eight hours through the night at this point. Aziraphale continued to nurse several times a day and began introducing soft baby foods. Crowley took great job in bring in vegetables and fruits from the garden to make homemade baby food. It was an act of love that infused grace and affection in the baby's diet. Grace and love are necessary components of bring up a healthy fledglings.

 

Ethan loved to talk, he babbled happily in nonsensical blends of English and Enochian like language.  He called Aziraphale Pa-pa and Crowley Da in his sweet baby cooing. His favorite stuff animal is a white lamb who his parents call Lamby. He loved playing peek-a-boo with his daddies, and squealed happily when Crowley made silly faces at him. Ethan adorned both his parents, though he was without a doubt his Daddy's Boy. Aziraphale read many stories to the baby, speaking to him in both English and Enochian.

 

On a Sunday afternoon, Crowley and Airaphale were both sitting on the living room floor with Ethan. The baby was playing with some toys happily babbling to himself, when a flash of moment taught Crowley's eyes. Ethan was pushing himself up and crawling successfully across the floor. He was no longer on that blanket his Papa placed him for some playtime.

 

Ethan had recently mastered sitting up on his own, smiling while making eye contact, and moving across the floor in an army-crawl like motion. But he had yet to master moving on his hands and knees until now. The baby went to retrieve a toy that had gotten beyond his reach.

 

"Aizraphale, look at him go." 

 

 

"Oh my dear boy! He's been trying so hard to master the coordination. He finally figured it out.", The Angel was so proud.

 

 

"Lord, er Satan help us, he's mobile. Think of all the trouble he'll get into." 

 

 

"Oh shoot, you're right. Baby proofing needs updating, huh?"

 

 

 

"Yep. But let's just enjoy this moment. We can panic later."

 

 

"Agree."

 

 

Crowley and Aziraphale let Ethan explore the living room under a careful eye of his dads. They would never let him get serious hurt, but also let the baby have room to explore within a safe environment. IF Eden taught them anything, it's important children can make choices, learn from their mistakes and always have the grace to return to their parents when they need refuge.They would continue to panic at the thought of  baby proofing though. How in Heaven do you baby-proof the house for a flying Angel baby? Crowley suggesting bubble wrapping the wooden beams in the ceiling. 

 

 

Ethan's wings came in around the same time as his first tooth, this made an interesting combo as a grumpy adventurous baby. They gave him a teething ring and tried to help him through the pain with reassurance they were right there with him. Crowley frowned pitifully when Ethan cried, and nearly wanted to cry himself. Aizraphale held both his loves at one point trying to soothe them both. 

 

The evening bath was especially important once the baby's wings manifest themselves. Crowley washed the baby, wings and all to make sure he was clean. Bathing before preening often softens the wings. He is sure to diaper that baby and lotion him up per their normal routine. Ethan's wings  were a beautiful white with grey dotted specks which reminded his dads of a pigeon grey. It felt sentimental their son's wings were the color of a beloved animal on Earth. Not a typical pattern for an Angel's wings either, but born out the couple's shared love for humanity. Humans after all domesticated pigeons, it also felt like a nice nudge to Aziraphale's dove form. Pigeon descended from the wild rock dove, and Aziraphale was the dove sent to mark peace on Earth after the great Flood.

 

Preening wings is an intimate act of trust and affection. Angel Wings are muscular with firm,flexible bones and sensitive feathers. Like birds who preen, Angels have preen glands that produce a powder like substance that protects the feathers and helps keep them in optimal position. An Angel cannot preen by themselves, it requires another person. Crowley and Aziraphale carved a wooden dowel to help preen each other's feathers, it smells like them both and is a calming, grounding tool necessary for preening.

 

Preening is done by methodically stroking each feather from its base  to the tail, ensuring each feather is in place. The dowel helps reach the hard to get places and spread the oil evenly through out the wings. The oil helps protect the feathers from irritation when in flight and aligns the feathers properly for flight. Preening is  an essential act for family bonding and maintaining the health of the flock. 

 

Aziraphale and Crowley take turns preening Ethan's wings with the dowel. They both make happy pur-sounds and communicate affectionately in Enochian caring for their son.  They make sure his wings are healthy and comfortable before putting him into jammies. The couple put him to bed after a story and nursing session. They sing him a good night song before closing his bedroom door. 

 

**Nine Months Old**

Ethan began to pull on furniture to pull himself up to stand supported. It was both impressive and terrifying to think about  the baby gaining more independence with each passing day. He was still nursing about six times a day, but he also loved to eat solid foods. Ethan loved pureed foods, especially sweet potatoes and apple sauce.  He loved to eat rice cereal, bananas, yogurt, and bits of chicken or ham. He was starting to learn to drink breast milk from a sipping cup at meals and doing awesome.  

 

Ethan's favorite song was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and his favorite book Good Night Moon. He still adored his Lamby taking the stuffie everywhere he goes now. He began to vocalize his words more like, "Da-da, and pa-pa" which were more like sounds than intentional words. He was picking up on more language everyday, begin understanding and recognize everyday household items. Ethan could point, gesture and grunt when he wanted something.Whenever he got into something he shouldn't, Ethan would stop as he began to learn the urgency and change in his parents' tone of voice when 'no' or 'stop' was said. 

 

He loved going for car rides in the Bentley or long walks in the stroller. Ethan loved singing, partially beaming anytime a melody was playing. He happily went with his parents on errands or to Church with Aizraphale. Ethan liked being around people, even if he could be a little shy at first. He quickly was becoming quite the ham, offering a happy babble and a gummy smile. Ethan learned to wave and often waved at people he knew. He had two teeth now, and seemed to become less of a baby with every passing day. Ethan easily had both of his dads wrapped around his little finger, though Crowley in particular frequently gave in to his every whim.  

 

One afternoon while Crowley was at work, Aziraphale noticed the baby was getting awful anxious as he kept looking up the door hoping for his Dad to come home. Crowley only worked a couple hours a week cause he enjoyed getting out of the house. But Aziraphale could understand the feeling of wanting Crowley to walk through those doors and come home after a long day. 

 

"Da.", Ethan called out. 

 

 

"Oh, darling. Your Da will be home soon, I promise."

 

 

Ethan poked out a pouty lip and make a gesture to be picked up. Aizraphale said a prayer under his breath, "Lord, give me strength." He held the baby and sat on the couch. Ethan in a Crowley-like fashion draped himself against Aziraphale's chest, holding two fistfuls of his shirt. He decided to read to the baby and tried to keep him busy while they waited for Crowley to come home.

 

Around thirty minuets later, Airzaphale heard the Bentley pull into the drive way and waited a few seconds watching his love walk in the door. The baby squealed happily seeing Crowley which made the Demon grin. 

 

"Honey,I'm home."

 

 

"Hello, dear."

 

 

Aziraphale stood up and met Crowley half away. They shared a kiss, and the baby fussed at them .

 

 

"Da-Da.", Ethan squealed making grabby hands for Crowley. 

 

 

  
"Come here, my boy.", Crowley happily accepted the baby. 

 

 The three of them ended up cuddling on the couch for a bit before they needed to get up to make dinner. Crowley put the baby in his highchair and gave him a snack before starting on dinner. He was making a Shepard's Pie with a side of green beans, some dinner rolls, and a pudding for desert. The Demon enjoyed cooking while listening to the Best of Queen. Ethan giggled, happily playing with some toys  on his high chair tray. Aizraphale watched them contently while he read a book at the kitchen table.

 

It was the best kind of night spending the evening with his boys, Crowley didn't want his life to be any different.  They ate dinner as a family, taking turns offering Ethan a bit of Shepard's Pie. He seemed to like just about all food they put before him.  Ethan got messy enough to warrant a bath so Crowley ran a bath and cleaned him up. He chuckled when the baby splashed him.

 

 

"Cheeky boy.", Crowley teased affectionately. 

 

 

Ethan gummed at his rubber dunk, grinning at his Dad.

 

 

 

"I love you an awful lot, lad. I hope you know that. I would go to Hell and Back for you or your Papa."

 

 

Ethan seemed to be listening, he offered his rubber duck to his Dad. He grunted at Crowley. 

 

 

 

"Sometimes I think you are the perfect balance of  sweet and mischievous.", Crowley chuckled accepting the rubber duck.

 

 

The boy continued playing until Crowley got him out of the bath. He diapered the baby and dressed in in a pair of footie pjs. Aziraphale still nursed him before bed, and they read a book together as a family in the rocking chair. He seemed to be coming into his own person, a cheeky little boy who was quite sweet, friendly, and a ham. 

 

**One Year Old**

 

On the morning of Ethan's first birthday,Airaphale rose early much like he did on the morning he awoke in early labor. He was just anxious and excited about the day's events, an intimate family gathering just the three of them. They were going to have cake and presents gathering in the kitchen remembering what one year ago. They had a plans for a birthday party with friends later that week, but it felt right for Ethan's first birthday to be just a family gathering. 

 

The Angel could not sleep so he wondered into the living room still in his pjs and settled on the couch. He felt so sad about his baby turning one, his baby wasn't so much a little baby anymore. He would continue to grow into a toddler and someday Ethan would no longer need his dads to care for his every need. It made him cry thinking about how he put his baby to bed last night and he'd wake up this morning as a one year old.

 

"Azira?", Crowley called out. 

 

 

"Living room.", Aziraphale wiped his tears on his sleeve.

 

 

"What's wrong, Angel?"

 

 

"Oh, dear. I feel a bit melancholy about Ethan's first birthday."

 

 

"I can understand that."

 

  
"I think I'm processing the fact we're weaning from breastfeeding, he's gaining Independence all the time, and now my baby isn't a baby anymore."

 

 

 

"Oh Angel.", Crowley kisses his forehead. 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry if I woke you." 

 

 

 

"Why don't I make us a cuppa and cheese toastie?"

 

 

 

"You are a dear, Crowley." 

 

 

 

"Anything else you want?"

 

 

 

"Can we put on the Prince of Egypt and cuddle?"

 

 

 

"Sure, Angel. Weren't you watching that film when you were in labor with Ethan?"

 

 

  
"I did.", he smiled softly. 

 

 

"I'll be right back."

 

 

Crowley put the kettle on and made two cheese toasties with beer mustard. He brought a tray back to the living room and sat down with his Angel. They enjoyed their snack quietly and then cuddled until they both fell asleep. Crowley held Aizrapahle who rested his head on his chest. They slept for a few more hours until Ethan's babbling over the baby monitor woke them.

 

 

Crowley got up and went to retrieve the baby. He picked Ethan up, and carried him downstairs to the kitchen where Aziraphale met them. With Ethan safely secure in the high chair, Crowley made special birthday pancakes with bananas and blue berries. The little family sat around the table together for a meal. They ate happily, each adult enjoying another cuppa before Aziraphale picked up the baby to get him dressed for the day. 

 

He had purchased a vintage blue and white checkered overalls with an adorable embroidered front that depicted two party hats with a cake. Airaphale paired the overalls with a white short sleeved oneise, a soft brown pair of oxfords, and a cute blue party hat. The birthday boy looked adorable in his special birthday outfit and Aizraphale took the baby's picture before handing him to Crowley. 

 

Crowley was dressed in his usual outfit and took the baby into the living room to play while Aziraphale got ready. Crowley sat on the floor with the boy was was shocked when the boy pulled himself up but then let go of the coffee table standing on his own. Crowley began to shout for Aziraphale as the baby took his first steps across their living room floor. The Angel arrived just in time, and they both looked at each when the baby fell on his tush. 

 

Ethan cried but he was quick to get up and try it again.

 

 

"Come to Papa.", Aizraphale encouraged, kneeling down to reach his baby. 

 

 

Ethan giggled, picking up Lamby and wobbled towards the Angel. He managed a few steps and crashed into Aziraphale's arms.

 

 

"Lord Help Us, he can walk.", Crowley chuckled. 

 

 

"He's amazing, Crowley isn't he?" 

 

 

"Our cheeky little lad keeps us our toes."

 

 

They celebrated with cake after lunch. Aizraphale and Crowley helped the baby blow out his candle. The baby seemed to love cake, he got icing everywhere and needed to be cleaned up with a rag before his bath. They let him open presents too, Ethan seemed to like wrapping paper before than the gifts themselves. But either parent was upset about it, they got him some books and a few new toys nothing overwhelming. 

 

Once the baby was asleep, they settled on the couch and held each other exhausted.

 

 

 

"He's so worth it.", Crowley beamed. 

 

 

"I couldn't agree more."

 

 

 

"Thank you for today, Angel."

 

 

 

"Oh, darling. I couldn't have survived this year without you by my side."

 

 

  
"I mean it, Angel. You gave me Ethan and I'll be forever grateful you carried our son."

 

 

 

"I don't think I ever told you how helpful you were whilst I was in labor with Ethan."

 

 

 

"Me? Look at you. You were a warrior, babe."

 

 

Aziraphale blushed and try to brush it off.

 

 

"I forget you are a warrior who can held a flamings sword masterfully."

 

 

 

"That worked out real well, didn't it?"

 

 

"Seriously, you were so strong and focused with every contraction. I've never seen you look more fierce than when you gave birth to our son."

 

 

  
"Oh darling."

 

 

 

"I mean it. Ethan's birthday is one of the best days of my life."

 

 

Aizraphale thought to himself that perhaps, the Almighty planned it this way on purpose from the very beginning. With that the boys shared a kiss, they were so content. An entire year with Ethan and here is to thousands of more years together.  

 

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye for part two of this series, the adventures of Ethan, Crowley and Aziraphale will continue.


End file.
